Dead Space (mobile)
Dead Space, also known as Dead Space iOS, is third person shooter mobile game developed by Iron Monkey Studios. It was originally meant to be released exclusively for iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch[http://m.ign.com/articles/1141233 Mobile-IGN: Dead Space iPhone Preview]. The game was also released for the Sony Ericsson Xperia Play, the Kindle fire and BlackBerry PlayBook tablet on August 18, 2011. Synopsis Backstory and Setting Dead Space iOS takes place in the year 2511[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:2191367-2012_04_27_00033.jpg Screenshot from the Lights Out 2 Video Log] and serves as the precursor to the events that transpire in Dead Space: Ignition, Dead Space 2 and Severed. iOS, follows the story of an engineer known as Vandal, a newly converted Unitologist, on Titan Station; Vandal is sent on various repair missions by Tyler Radikov and Director Hans Tiedemann. Characters *'Karrie Norton' - The protagonist of Dead Space Mobile. Karrie is a recent inductee to the Church of Unitology, tricked into unleashing the Necromorphs spreading in the Titan Mines up into the Public Sector of the station. *'Tyler Radikov' - Karrie's contact and fellow Unitologist, Tyler appears to want to help Karrie stop the outbreak when she discovers that she was tricked by the Church. *'Daina Le Guin' - A Unitologist resident of Titan Station, Daina contacts Karrie with the express intention of thanking the engineer for aiding in their cause. *'Hans Tiedemann' - As Titan Station's Director, Tiedemann works alongside Karrie through RIG communications to fix the damage she caused in order to prevent the Necromorphs from reaching the Public Sector. Plot Summary Under the codename Vandal, Karrie Norton has been sent to the Government Sector on a sabotage mission by the Church of Unitology for purposes unknown to herself. She is directed to destroy power boxes in certain rooms, cutting off communication to certain parts of the station. Afterward, the first onset of Necromorphs begin to appear and Norton is told to head to a tram. On her way there Daina Le Guin tells her that she has unleashed the Necromorph infection on the Sprawl and that her death will be glorious. Norton swears the Church will pay once she tells the government what they did. Hans Tiedemann tracks the sabotage to her RIG and orders her to restore the quarantine seals. After doing so, Norton has to move through the Government Sector underbelly to get to the Titan Mines. Tyler Radikov, Norton’s support on the mission, contacts her and explains that he was unaware of the Church’s intentions. After questioning Tyler about the Necromorphs, Norton decides to work with him to escape. During her efforts to repair the damage she caused, Norton begins hallucinating from the influence of the Marker. With directions from Director Tiedemann and Tyler, Norton receives the task to lock down the doors to the station. In order to do so she must travel on several tram stations while moving about different sectors and sluices of the Water Processing. She undergoes multiple lockdowns and ambushes while on this mission. When Norton arrives, she is suspicious of Tyler. She asks him why she should shut off the power to the seals. Tyler responds by saying that by doing this, it will trigger all emergency seals and will protect the Public Sector. Norton believes Tyler and shuts off the power. Once again, Norton is betrayed by the Church; Tyler lied to her, she simply ensured the Necromorph outbreak into the Public Sector. Under Director Tiedemann's orders, journeys back to the Titan shard to halt unusual overheating within the station’s core. Tiedemann tells her that if she doesn't fix the core it will destroy the entire station. As she travels through the Titan Shard she encounters areas covered with the Corruption, enhanced Necromorphs forms and is forced to fight off Brutes in enclosed spaces. After fighting off the last Brute, back enhanced Slashers, Pregnants, and Exploders, she must "Face Her Fears". Norton experiences hallucinations of a white Marker in the desert. The course of her travels takes her outside the station on spacewalk to activate several panels. When Norton finally reaches the core she heads down to the bottom to uncover the problem of the core's overheating. She records what would her final message for others to find in the eventuality of her demise, hoping that her efforts would be enough to set things right. When Norton reaches the core she finds a large Necromorph wrapped around its structure. Near the end of the battle with the creature, Norton is wounded when it tries to pull her down below the core. Norton, now without her helmet, manages to escape. Too injured to move, she slumps down to the ground. She attempts to hail help from Tiedemann with news that she was successful in her mission; she receives no answer. Tyler reports to his superiors that the Necromorph outbreak was a success. Some time after Norton’s battle, only her helmet and a trail of blood leading away from the power core remain. Enemies Standard Form *'Slasher' : The most common form of Necromorph, it attacks using two large blades sprouted from the victim's hands or from an appendage sprouting from behind the shoulders. It has an enhanced form which is encountered later in the game. They often feign death and will not come out of this state unless shot or touched. Strangely, all slashers in Dead Space Mobile have their blades sprouting from their hands. *'Lurker' : Reanimated infants that attack with three barbed tentacles that fire quills. They can run on ceilings and walls. It also has an enhanced form encountered later in the game. *'Exploder' : A small, thin Necromorph with a glowing yellow appendage containing a highly explosive organic compound which rivals its own size. It has a suicidal attack. An enhanced form with dark skin and a darker orange appendage is encountered later in the game, but is not encountered in any other game in the Dead Space series. *'Swarmer' : Tiny Necromorphs, which appear to be reanimated flesh, that travel in large groups and can jump at victims and rip away at their flesh. Usually come from a ruptured Pregnant's sac but can also be found traveling alone, with other Necromorphs, or from the inside of crates that can be smashed (rarely). *'Pregnant' : A large hulking Necromorph with short legs that carries a payload of Swarmers along with two large scythe-like blades. These also have an Enhanced form that is encountered later in the game, this one also appears to be exclusive to Mobile. *'Brute' : A very large and powerful Necromorph that can charge with great bursts of speed, using its weight and strength to crush its victims. It is heavily armored but has weak spots on its hind legs. An enhanced form is encountered later in the game. Brutes in this game do not have weak spots on their shoulders for some reason. Advanced Form *'The Boss' : A giant Necromorph responsible for overheating the Titan Shard reactor core. It has a spiked tongue for attacking its prey and uses two of its tentacles to fire sharp projectiles. It is surrounded by glowing yellow tumor-like growths which are its only weak spots. These spots are located on its chest underneath the head, the two tentacles suspending it, and finally the head. It can summon other Necromorphs thus showing some resemblance to the Hive Mind Chapters *Chapter 1: Honorable Intentions *Chapter 2: Exit Wounds *Chapter 3: Willing Accomplice *Chapter 4: Identity Crisis *Chapter 5: Leaving Traces *Chapter 6: Lumbering Beast *Chapter 7: Bounds and Leaps *Chapter 8: Enroachment *Chapter 9: Trading Up *Chapter 10: Reversal *Chapter 11: Acute Psycosis *Chapter 12: Yesterdays Problem Store Like Dead Space and Dead Space 2, Dead Space iOS uses the same Store and Bench mechanics to upgrade weapons and buy RIGs. RIGs *Level 2- 30,000 Credits *Level 3- 60,000 Credits *Level 4- 90,000 Credits Misc. *Power Node- 1 for 10,000 Credits *Heavy Pulse Rifle- 1 for 200,000 Credits (1,000,000 in the BlackBerry PlayBook release) Downloadable Content The game provides several downloadable content packages for players to enhance their gameplay experience. The DLC store requires access to the Internet via 3G, Wifi, or any other means. These can be accessed from either the main menu or a Store throughout the game, and can be purchased using the player's iTunes account. DLC is available for all files when purchased. Recent updates to the game have added the Heavy Pulse Rifle as well as Survival and Endless modes. These modes, however, are only available for higher-end devices such as the iPod Touch 3rd Generation. When available, you can register your game via an EA account to receive a free Power Node in Dead Space 2. Modules *Credit Booster $1.99 - Enable this upgrade and scavenge more credits from less fortunate bodies on any playthrough. *Armor Integrity Module $1.99 - Enable this upgrade and permanently reduce damage received on any playthrough. *Weapon Output Module $1.99 - Enable this upgrade and permanently increase damage dealt to hostile targets on any playthrough. Credits *10,000 Credit Pack $0.99 *50,000 Credit Pack $2.99 *100,000 Credit Pack $4.99 *500,000 Credit Pack $6.99 (this pack allows you to get the Heavy Pulse Rifle, Level 2-4 RIGs, and 12 Power Nodes.) Power nodes *2 Power Node Pack $0.99 *10 Power Node Pack $2.99 *20 Power Node Pack $4.99 Trivia *Although the game is entitled Dead Space it is not a remake or port of the video game Dead Space, the first game of the series. *Although it was released at the same time as Dead Space 2, the game borrows many art and design assets from the original Dead Space. such as crate design, RIG design and layout designs such as bulkheads and oxygen stands found on the Ishimura. *All healing items have been removed from this game, instead Vandal would automatically regenerate lost health if damage is avoided. *﻿Like Dead Space, Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space 3, the first letter of the chapter names will spell out a message. In the case of iOS, the message, "H.E.W.I.L.L.B.E.T.R.A.Y." is a reference to Tyler's loyalty to Karrie. *If you listen carefully during the opening sequence you can hear a woman singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". *Vandal sees doubles of herself throughout the game. One of which you must shoot in order to "face your fears," otherwise when you bump into them they will turn into Necromorphs. However, Shooting them does not always trigger this event. *There's a glitch where you can shoot a Lurker on the ceiling and it will fall to the floor and stay in one place but will continue "crawling on the ceiling." You cannot stomp on it and you must shoot it to kill it. *The Heavy Pulse Rifle is the only weapon that can be purchased in the game (200,000 credits), all other weapons are found in lockers throughout the game. *The audio logs left by Vandal in the game are distorted, but when you find them in Dead Space 2 her voice contains no distortion whatsoever. *If you look at the middle cross over tube that connects the rest of the station with the Titan shard in the opening cinematic, you can see a 2D version of the USG Ishimura where it would be found in Dead Space 2. *The tools in Dead Space (mobile) appear much larger compared to Vandal than they do compared to Isaac Clarke in other games. This is likely due to the smaller feminine stature of Vandal (like Ellie and her plasma cutter in Dead Space 2) and the small size of the game in general. *The Core Extractor is much like the Contact Beam in many ways. The Primary of the Contact Beam and Alt of the Core Extractor are a concentrated, high energy beam that deals heavy damage. Both have the most valuable ammo in the game, and have a few similarities in design. *In survival mode for the Outer Space map, it is possible to glitch yourself by jumping at a low angle from a wall to a block. Vandal will still be alive even if all oxygen has been reduced to zero. However, this only lasts for a short time. *If you listen well enough during the boss fight, you can hear some audio roars that resemble those of the Hive Mind. *The Heavy Pulse Rifle is not available on Android devices. It is still not included as of the latest update. *At one point in time, the controls were available to be used in the Xperia Play, however, these capabilities were removed for unknown reasons. Gallery Concept arts File:DSmobile concept 01.png|Concept art of Vandal's RIG File:DSmobile concept 02.png|Concept art of armor upgrades File:DSmobile concept 03.png|Concept art of the Corer File:DSmobile concept 04.png|Concept art of a Necromorph boss Screenshots File:DSMobile01.png|Some Slashers faking death in a hallway File:DSMobile02.png|Vandal in the Titan Mines with the Ripper File:Dead Space Mobile Shot One.png|Vandal with the Line Gun. File:iPod-1 023.png|Vandal in the Level three RIG File:The Boss.png|Vandal fighting The Boss on chapter 12 File:Lurker.png|Grapple scene with a Lurker. File:Grapple.jpg|Grapple scene with a Slasher. File:Zero_G.jpg|Zero-G fight. File:Locator.jpg|Vandal using her RIG's locator. File:Sprawl2.jpg|Sprawl, as seen in the beginning of the game. File:Trolling_lurker.jpg|Lurker glitch encountered during a lockdown. File:Enhanced_Pregnant.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant File:Enhanced_Pregnant_2.jpg|Enhanced Pregnant slashing at Vandal Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ es:Dead Space (móvil) Category:Games Category:Other Games Category:Dead Space Mobile